


The great mistake

by lojzek91, ToxicExotic



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lojzek91/pseuds/lojzek91, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicExotic/pseuds/ToxicExotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang has an idea, what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. White roses, white roses, for whom will who fall first

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a little backstory, fluff/smut stuff before I get started with the real story. The great white rose pairing for a few chapters than a few more chapters to the second pairing of bumblebee. Likes, subs, and dropping a comment is not discouraged. However be nice for it is my first work. I don't know how often I will update this work, so yeah, stick around. 
> 
> Toxic out.  
> Bp
> 
> PS. I had to add lojzek91 cause they're going to help me with this one
> 
> Edit: I sadly can only do parts of the second chapter right now, but it's better than no uploads at all. So, yeah, sorry but least I'm trying.

  ****

White Roses, White Roses for Whom Will Who Fall for First?

* * *

 

  
_I was dreaming the most wonderful of dreams - I was dreaming of my rosebud, a charming, energetic, cuddle ball, whom I secretly love, yet too scared to tell her so. As far as the general public knows, I'm cold and cynical, feeling high and mighty having been born in a noble family, and yet they have only seen the wall of personality that I've hid behind for most of my life, thinking "I'm safe here," and "No one else can hurt me here." Unaware that someone, someday would come along to intentionally  take that wall down. Now I see this as that certain someone has come, chipping away until a small crack was formed, and through that crack she is showing me that I can open up to people if I just make a door. However since it’s been so long that I've done just that, I'm scared. I can't tell her that I love her because of this, and yet I wish I could. - this Saturday morning, that was till Yang had the most brilliant idea to tell Ruby. The best way to wake me up in the morning._  
  
  
  
_I really hope ice queen doesn't hold this against me_ , Yang quietly murmured to herself, though a certain kitty cat heard, "Hey, Ruby, come here real quick, I have to tell you a trick to waking up princess over there." Ruby came over to Yang like a dog to a treat.  
  
"Yeah? Sis, what’s the trick?" Ruby asked with her puppy dog eyes at full force.  
  
Yang innocently looked down at Ruby, gestured her closer and whispered something in her ear that made Ruby's blood run cold, "Kiss her full on the lips."  
  
  
  
_Oh shit, oh shit, Yang knows, Yang definitely fucking knows about my crush on Weiss!! And is that really the trick?  Yang's always woken everyone up, one time by accident by making the bathroom explode, though Blake came out with a pleased look on her face and was faintly smoking. Was this the secret method to waking up my snowflake? Whelp..._  
  
"Only one figure it out, Ruby."  
  
  
  
As Ruby built up the courage to test out Yang’s theory, Blake knew that Yang didn't just give her the information for the hell of it, but for the potential blackmail on her sister. What the faunus saw as she peeked over her book only confirmed her suspicions as Yang grabbed her scroll and duct tape, set the scroll to record then taped it high on the wall to where it had full view of the room. Then she sneaked out of the room, even going as far as to quietly gliding the door shut. Blake knew that was the major piece in Yang's evil plot for blackmail, so she decided to tinker with it a bit. She slowly got up as to not disturb Ruby, went over and disabled the scroll. Then she took it with intent of returning it to Yang. She almost walked out of the room forgetting a key part of her plan of thwarting Yang's plot, the book she was reading. She quickly and quietly grabbed it.  
  
"Hey, Ruby, I'm going to return this book, I'll be back later."  
  
"Okay, see ya."  
  
After Blake left, she went looking for Yang, who was most likely on the roof again, giggling at her latest blackmail attempt.  
  
  
  
_Okay, Blake is gone._ Ruby then inspected the room, noticing that Yang was also gone, more than likely dragged out by Blake. There were strange remains of duct tape, as if there was something taped to the wall. Ruby gave it no mind, though. _Most likely something Yang created and Blake took down. Thanks, Blake, I would have never been able to live down what I about to do with Yang sitting over my head with something like a kiss with my true love_.Now all that was left was to test Yang’s theory.  
  
  
  
Ruby slowly closed the distance, her breath hitching as she did so, between her and Weiss, who at that point was blissfully unaware of Ruby's plan and still asleep. Ruby, with her heart pounding, then sat on the side of the bed, leaned down, careful to brush the hair on the left side of her face behind her ear. Then she closed her eyes, puckered her lips and leant in further for the kiss. However someone met her halfway.  
  
Weiss, who was quite happy staying in the dream, felt the bed move under her, or, more specifically, felt the bed sink on the left side, which could only happen if someone sat there. So her eyes fluttered open to something that made her think that she was still dreaming.  
  
  
  
_WHY!?! Why is the girl of my dreams leaning over to kiss me?!? Well, maybe I'm still dreaming. Then this won't hurt. Weiss let the dream go on, knowing it could never happen in real life. A girl can dream, can’t she?_ She leaned up to meet Ruby’s lips halfway, making sure she was comfortable staying like that for awhile. Their lips met and Weiss felt something weird for a second, as if Ruby was surprised that she had kissed her back. The feeling melted away as the kiss turned into something more.  
  
  
  
_Did she really just meet me halfway?!? Does she want this too? Her lips are so tender and soft, almost like walking in the first snowfall of the season and having a snowflake come to rest on my nose. It's so much better than I've ever dreamed of, her soft snow white hair, her beautiful face, the scar over her left eye, all the things I love about my snowflake, but that's just scratching the surface. Yet I have neither the courage or the way to tell her that I love her._ Intentionally or not, she sorta just did.

_I'll make her know that I love her with every part of my being, even if I'm scared of what that might entail._ Weiss, however, seemed content just to enjoy the kiss. Ruby then felt something burning in the lower part of her body, not knowing what it meant, but it was hot enough it made her feel as if she was melting _. I can feel myself melting, I'm going to turn into putty, or maybe something slutty. Oh, god, that sounds like something Yang would say._

WHERE THE FUCK IS MY HEAD AT?!?

I KEEP THINKING OF THESE GREAT THINGS TO COMPARE THINGS THAT ARE HAPPENING TO ME TO!!

WEISS, HELP ME!!!

MAKE ME MELT!!!!

* * *

 

**  
Note: I call that last part Ruby's mindbreak, for obvious reasons, but from here on things are going to get crazy and/or just plain weird. Or a plot twist. Which one as even the author of this story, I have no idea what I'm shooting for here. But just for the hell of it this is going to be very awkward. For both parties involved.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait I haven't been focused on this, but I came back to it.

Too Deep, Too Fast, Let's Backpedal Real Quick

* * *

 

 

Weiss

_How long had she felt so passionate about feeling this way towards me? I have yet to answer this question myself, as I slowly come to take it all in. Not only is she feeling passionate about me, but something in my bosom burst in that moment, something that gave me a warm fluffy feeling afterwards. A feeling I had yet to discover what it means, but fuck it, I have more pressing concerns, like how soon can I breathe again!_

The embrace between us broke apart when we soon realized that we needed to come up for air.

Then started the screaming…

Ruby

Weiss went from displaying feelings that I didn't know she had, to cold hearted hysteria.

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?!”

“Um, I wanted to test a theory, about if kissing you would help me explain this warm fuzzy feeling I have around you to myself, and solve what the feeling means?” I said hesitantly

“ Why did you want to test the theory when I was asleep?” Weiss said skeptically cooling down a little from the screaming.

“Cause I was afraid that you wouldn't let me test it…” I let it hang there to see how she would react.

“ Why does everyone think that I'm not experimental? Especially not with what gender I'm attracted to?” She said exasperating soft, almost to the point to which i couldn't hear what she said. she sat back on her elbows so that she could talk at a better angle, not looking up.

“ What are you talking about Weiss? Are you attracted to women? Do you like me? More than friends?” I said hesitantly

“ I'm talking about you! Yes I'm gay, why do you think that I won't give any man a chance at dating me? I'm your friend, so of course I like you, and maybe. But before I give you a straight answer, why does your theory include kissing while I'm asleep?” She ranted getting louder with each statement because the situation- in Weiss’ mind- was almost too good to be true.

_Looking back in hindsight, this wasn't the brightest thing I've ever said._ “ YANG-TOLD-ME-IT-WAS-THE-WAY-TO-WAKE-YOU-UP!” I say in the fastest way possible then I followed with, “I thought that maybe if you were asleep that you wouldn't mind?”

Weiss

_Three things. One, is this still a dream because this almost seems too good to be true. Two, am I ready to tell her how I feel about her. And last but certainly not least Three, where the Fuck is Yang, because I'm not sure whether or not to strangle her or hug her, though slightly leaning towards showing her what a true Ice Queen can do by making her into a Yangicle._

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile on the roof

“Aaaaachhhoo!!! Okay, I only sneeze like that when someone wants to kill me. Kitty cat I'm kind happy that you sabotaged my plan here. Otherwise you would've missed out on some fairly smexy times with yours truly.” Yang explained.

“Yeah Yang, though you still might want to avoid the dorm for the next week cause I know Weiss, and out the three things that probably occurred to her, I fear one more than than the others because I would be the one defrosting your hot pun making ass again. Do remember the last time you got turned into a popsicle?” Inquired Blake.

“Ugh, don't remind me. I couldn't even use my semblance to unfreeze myself. I'm lucky she didn't freeze my head. Though you're probably right about me wanting to spend the week as far from Ice Queen as I can.” Yang said, “ And I kinda don't want to see you trying to defrost me by licking again, mostly because the Kitty cat got her tongue caught. In one of the most embarrassing places as possible might I add.”

“Please don't bring that up. That wasn't fun for anyone involved. Especially my tongue!” exclaimed Blake, “ I didn't plan on getting stuck there, I licked your arms to make sure that you weren't too cold. And I definitely didn't plan on Ruby and Weiss coming back from the library so quick!”

* * *

 

 

Back in the dorm room

Weiss

_Welp here goes nothing_ “ Ruby, come here.” I said soothingly, patting the bed next to me. She sits down and looks at me expectantly, like a puppy waiting for a treat, a very confused puppy. “How do you feel about me?” I asked quietly.

“Ummmm it’s hard to put into words” Ruby responded, “How do you feel about me Weiss?”

_And there's the ringer i expected from her._ “Ruby, I feel strongly for you, but I can't say more until i know how you feel.”

“... I love my Snowflake…” Ruby said after pondering carefully what was right to say for a few minutes.

_OH MY GOD SHE LOVES ME!!!! I have to hide my glee here until I tell her how i truly feel about my Rosebud._ “Well shit you are more confident than me in telling your feelings.” I said quietly to myself. “Ruby I’m sorry but I can’t quite say my feelings very loudly at this moment so can you come closer?”

“Um sure” Ruby says unsure of herself. She leans forward to the point where her mouth was close to Weiss’ are before something out of left field occurs.

_Fuck it I can’t tell her straight so I’ll do the next best thing show her, aka Kiss the fuck out of her._ And so I did just that, as my precious rosebud drifted close enough I took her lips and kissed the fuck out of them, at first she was surprised and then she sank into the kiss. After that makeout session, I made a quick retreat to the bathroom to take a cold shower, as Ruby sat on my bed shellshocked, unable to process what just occurred.

* * *

 

 

Interested third party in the proceedings watching from a tree in the distance

Little did they know that both of them had to take a cold shower afterwards. “And reader you never saw this for I am just as it reads, An Interested third party, I’m not the glamorous double colored hair mute Neo, YOU SAW NOTHING!”

 

* * *

 

 

Ruby

_I did not expect that, but oh dear god it made me hot again, i might need a shower now, but that’ll have to wait til Weiss gets out._

_Now what the hell just occurred?_

_She told me to come closer so that she could whisper in my ear, then she kissed me._

_My snowflake kissed me!_

_Oh the happiness I feel because she feels the same way I do, although she couldn't say it… is she really that shy with her feelings? Well I have been chipping away at her walls to get her this far… maybe I need to chip away a little bit more, I want to find out what is repressed behind that wall of hers..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own rwby or hope to make profit off of rwby it belongs to roosterteeth and if you havent seen the series go and give them some support.


End file.
